1986
January A double vinyl edition of ''Eskimo'' is sent to mail order Ralph customers. Miniatures is released in Italy. The compilations Heaven / Hell are released on CD. 9th: The Residents perform at The 688 Club, Atlanta, Georgia 9th: The Residents perform at The 688 Club, Atlanta, Georgia 10th: The Residents perform at The Trenton Club, New Jersey 16th: The Residents perform at The Ritz Club, New York City, New York * This show was recorded and released as "13th Anniversary Show - Ritz NY - Jan 16, 1986" * Andy Warhol was at this show. 17th: The Residents perform at The Ritz Club, New York City, New York 20th: The Residents perform at The Channel Club, Boston, Massachusetts 22nd: The Residents perform at Le Spectrum Club, Montreal, Québec, Canada 24th: The Residents perform at The Toronto Music Hall, Toronto, Ontario, Canada 25th: The Residents perform at The Michigan Theater, Ann Arbor, Michigan 27th: The Residents perform at Peabody's Down Under, Cleveland, Ohio * This show was recorded and released as "The 13th Anniversary Show - Cleveland - Featuring Snakefinger" 28th: The Residents perform at Peabody's Down Under, Cleveland, Ohio 29th: The Residents perform at The Graffitti, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania 31st: The Residents perform at The Lisner Auditorium, Washington, DC February 7th: The Residents perform at The Vic Theatre, Chicago, Illinois 8th: The Residents perform at The Palms, Milwaukee, Wisconsin 10th: The Residents perform at First Avenue, Minneapolis, Minnesota * Recorded and released as "Live In The USA! 13th Anniversary Tour - Featuring Snakefinger" 12th: The Residents perform at Cogburns, Lawrence, Kansas 14th: The Residents perform at Arcadia, Dallas, Texas 16th: The Residents perform at The Cullen Auditorium, Houston, Texas June 1st: The soundtrack to ''Earth Vs. The Flying Saucers'''' is released, as well as "The Cryptic Guide to The Residents" August 4th: The Residents perform at Tivoli, Sydney, Australia 5th: The Residents perform at Tivoli, Sydney, Australia 6th: The Residents perform at Tivoli, Sydney, Australia 7th: The Residents perform at Tivoli, Sydney, Australia 8th: The Residents perform at Easts, Brisbane, Australia 9th: The Residents perform at The Jet club, Brisbane, Australia 10th: The Residents perform at The Art Factory, Baron Bay, Australia 11th: The Residents perform at The Red Parrot, Perth, Australia 13th: The Residents perform at Tivoli, Adelaide, Australia 14th: The Residents perform at Tivoli, Adelaide, Australia 15th: The Residents perform at Seaview Ballroom, Melbourne, Australia 16th: The Residents perform at Seaview Ballroom, Melbourne, Australia 17th: The Residents perform at Seaview Ballroom, Melbourne, Australia 19th: The Residents perform at The Canberra labour club, Canberra, Australia 20th: The Residents perform at The Hills Inn, Sydney, Australia 21st: The Residents perform at Tivoli, Sydney, Australia 22nd: The Residents perform at The Christchurch Town Hall, Christchurch, New Zealand 23rd: The Residents perform at Galaxy, Auckland, New Zealand Jailhouse Rock is released in Australia. 26th: The Residents perform at Wellington, New Zealand 28th: The Residents perform at Selinas, Sydney, Australia October 3rd: The Residents perform at The Ungdomens Hus, Tromsoe, Norway * This show is recorded and released as "Tromsø, Inconvenienced, 1986" on ''Fingerprince & Duck Stab / Buster & Glen pREServed Editions. * The Residents equipment doesn't show up at this show, being left in a storage unit, resulting in the group having to quickly borrow and improvise Instruments and Disguises. 4th: The Residents perform at The Falkoner Teatret, Copenhagen, Denmark 5th: The Residents perform at The Norske Opera, Oslo, Norway * This show is filmed for Television, and broadcast for Radio, 6th: The Residents perform at Fryshuset, Stockholm, Sweden 8th: The Residents perform at Tempodrom, Berlin, Germany 9th: The Residents perform at Zeche, Bochum, Germany 10th: The Residents perform at Batschkapp, Frankfurt, Germany 11th: The Residents perform at Theaterfabric, Munich, Germany 12th: The Residents perform at Posthof, Linz, Austria 13th: The Residents perform at Sofiensale, Vienna, Austria 15th: The Residents perform at Maison de la Culture, Rennes, France 16th: The Residents perform at Maison de la Culture, Rennes, France 17th: The Residents perform at Chapiteau de la Pepiniere, Nancy, France 20th: The Residents perform at Salle de la E.N.T.P.E, Lyon, France 21st: ''Stars & Hank Forever'' is released worldwide, also The Residents perform at Geneva, Switzerland 22nd: ''Kaw-Liga (Dancemix)'' is released in the Netherlands to promote the 13th Anniversary Show. 23rd: The Residents perform at Nighttown, Rotterdam, Netherlands 24th: The Residents perform at Hof Ter Lo, Antwerp, Belgium 25th: The Residents perform at Paradiso, Amsterdam, Netherlands * This show was recorded and released as "13th Anniversary Show - Live In Holland - Featuring Snakefiner" By this point the setlist of the 13th Anniversary Show was very different to that debuted in Japan. 26th: The Residents perform at Noorderligt, Tilburg, Netherlands 28th: The Residents perform at The Hammersmith Palais, London, England 29th: The Residents perform at The Hacienda Club, Manchester, England Category:Years